Consuming Heat
by TheSparksSoApparent
Summary: An alternative take on how the night could have gone after Jacob saved Bella after she went cliff diving in New Moon. Slightly OOC, No angst. Lemon.


**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters. No copyright infringement intended. **

This is set right after Jacob saves Bella after she cliff dives. A different take on what could have happened if the Cullen's weren't there and Edward wasn't suicidal.

"_Jake pressed his warm cheek against the top of my hair. If I turned my face into the side—if I pressed my lips against his bare shoulder…I knew without any doubt exactly what would follow. It would be very easy. There would be no need for explanations tonight."_

–New Moon p.376

**BPOV**

I was having an internal battle. A part of me, a part I'd never really given much thought, was seeing what a…man, Jacob was. I was starting to notice how the veins in his arms stood out and how much I would like to see them popping out, while he was hovering over me.

I also didn't really know what to do, _he _had never, we had never done anything more than PG. For some reason though, I was feeling things toward Jacob that felt R. I wanted to touch him and have him touch me.

He was breathing deeply and I would slightly move with him when he exhaled and inhaled, that's how close we were to each other right now. I could feel how warm he was through my clothes and I wanted skin-to-skin contact suddenly.

I knew, eventually, I could be happy again with Jacob. I _needed_ to be happy with Jacob. Our relationship could almost be normal and I wouldn't have to change who I am or more importantly, what I am, to be with him in a natural way. We both needed this and I was going to give in to the sexual tension between Jacob and me.

I gathered all my courage, which isn't saying much, and turned my face right into his muscular shoulder. I put a slightly open mouth kiss on it.

Three things happened very fast.

First, there was a large gasp from Jacob. Second Jacob gripped my shoulders tightly and looked deep into my eyes. He found whatever he was looking for, because third, Jacobs's lips were on mine.

They were rough but soft, insistent but begging, strong but desperate. He wanted this badly.

When I responded by moving my lips slightly he made a noise in the back of his throat that made my stomach drop, in a good way. One arm snaked around my waist while the other gripped my hair and brought our faces closer. Our kisses were building more intense by each swipe of our lips.

When I felt Jakes tongue glide against my bottom lips I froze. I had never French kissed anybody before, at least not properly. Edward and I had accidentally bumped tongues before, once or twice and he'd pulled away in a rush. Jake paused too but I didn't want to stop. I wanted to know what it would feel like and I wanted Jake to touch me. When his fingers barely brushed against the bare skin at my hip, I raised my limp arms and threw them around his neck while I copied his earlier actions, by swiping my tongue against his bottom lip. He made the sound again and opened his mouth.

French kissing was fun and sexy. We were gently massaging our tongues against each other and we were both making little sounds. I threaded my fingers in Jakes hair, wanting him closer and he pulled me into his lap. He pulled away and I gasped for air, but his lips never left my skin. He was biting and sucking up the column on my neck and I was surprising myself with my somewhat whorish sounding moans and gasps.

I shifted around in his lap till I was straddling him and I started sucking on his neck. I shifted forward more until our chests were flush against each other and that's when I felt him. He was hard. And big. And pulsing right against where I needed him. We simultaneously froze and moaned.

I didn't want to stop now. I sucked on his Adams apple and his breath came out in big whooshes. "Bella," he rasped, "we, w-we have to, ungh, we have to, st-stop, if you don't want to go any farther. I'm not gonna be able to stop," his voice broke repeatedly and it did things to me.

I leaned forward till I was kissing right as his ear. I slowly grinded and whispered in what I hoped was a seductive voice, "I don't want to stop."

He groaned loudly and gripped my thighs while his hips thrust up against me. I moaned low and long and he captured my lips, thrusting his tongue into my mouth. Before I knew it, we were out of my truck and Jake was holding me up, with one hand on my butt with my legs wrapped around him. I was hoping it was dark enough that my neighbors couldn't see. Jake was still kissing my neck and he reached into my pocket and fished my keys out. He unlocked the door, then pressed me up against it once we were inside.

"I've wanted this for so long," he whispered in between kisses while lightly grinding his hips into me.

"You don't have to wait any longer." I cupped his jaw and kissed him slowly and sweetly. "Take me upstairs."

He carried me upstairs, except his kisses were much more urgent against my mouth. He threw open my door and kicked it shut with his foot. He plopped me down on the bed and followed suit quickly, stretching his entire body over mine. It felt so good. I welcomed the weight.

All these sensations were so new and foreign to me and each one was extremely precious. I wrapped my legs around his hips and he became much more forceful.

I ran my fingers up and down his defined back and shoulders and I was so turned on. Jakes hands slipped under shirt and he trailed his fingers over my stomach. Goose bumps rose on my skin and I shivered. Jacob moved down and kissed my stomach.

"Fuck, _fuck,_ Bella I can smell you."

I blushed hard at his words but he cupped my core through my jeans and I couldn't find it in me to care that I should be embarrassed. It felt so damn good.

"Jake," I croaked.

"Dammit Bella! You are so fucking beautiful!" He ripped my shirt off over me and his mouth immediately attacked my breasts. I arched my back into his hands and mouth. His hand moved forcefully over my left breast, while he sucked on my nipple through my bra on my right.

"Jacob, yes!"

"Bella," he whispered against my flesh, "if we don't stop now, I won't be able to stop. You need to tell me to stop." He looked into my eyes and rests his forehead against mine.

"I want this. We both do," I connected our lips and unhooked my bra.

"Shit!" Jacob dove back down to them and latched onto my nipple. I let out a strangled cry. The heat was overwhelming. I couldn't think straight and all I could feel was Jacob. All of him was hard muscular, flesh. Every part of his body, there was a muscle flexing. As I ran my hands up his arms, where they were hovering by my head, holding the majority of his weigh off me, I could feel the muscles ripple beneath my hands. It sent shivers down my spine.

Jake was everywhere. Our legs were intertwined; his roaming hands were all over me: my hips, my bare stomach, my clothed thighs, and his lips alternating on each breast. I could feel his pulsing member against my thigh, and I actually felt nervous at the thought of it. It had to be big. Jacob was a little over a foot and half taller than everything else on him was more than proportional.

I felt his thick fingers unbutton my pants and I shimmied out of them. When they were finally pulled off me, Jacob froze. His gaze was slowly wandering up and down my body, over and over again. I moved to cover myself, feeling self-conscious for the first time tonight, when he choked out a "don't".

"I'm just taking a mental picture of this. Shit, Bella. Do you know how many times I've imagined you under me, looking just like this? Thinking about you as I touched myself, you looking just like this? Countless times. And the reality is so much better. I can't wait to see you come." His words made me writhe in anticipation.

I also had flashes of how hot Jake must of looked touching himself. And to the thought of me. I thought I might pass out from the images and heat combined.

"Jake please," I moaned as he kissed down my chest, stomach, and skipped over where I needed him the most and went straight to my thighs.

"Please what baby?"

"Oh gah, Jake, please touch me, something, please!"

"That's right baby. Beg for me," he cupped me through my panties and inhaled deeply. "Shit," he whispered while slowly massaging. It was enough to drive me crazy and I was trying to move against his hand.

"Take off your shorts," I moaned as I shamelessly humped against his hand.

He complied then pulled down my panties. "Oh _fuck_, you're bare."

"Ungh, for you baby," I needed him to touch me.

He trailed a finger down my slit and I arched off the bed, already panting. "So wet," he whispered more to himself than to me.

He trailed it up and down again and stopped at my clit, slowly rubbing it, while I panted and moaned, then slid his pointer finger between my lips and into me.

"So good," I moaned while he groaned, "so tight".

"More, please, more."

He pulled it out and I whimpered in protest that turned to delight when he slowly licked me and sucked on my clit while thrusting a finger in and out. I could feel my stomach tightening but I didn't understand what was happening. I felt him add another finger and the stretch felt so good, my stomach tightened further.

"Ja-cob," I croaked and moaned, "I want you inside of me."

He just sucked and thrust harder and I felt like I was on fire, in a good way though, if that's a thing. It was so hot and the coil in my stomach snapped and I felt the urge to scream when Jacobs's fingers hit a spot in me that made me see starts. I realized I was having an orgasm. I pulled at his head while my entire body shook and I screamed out random words mixed in with his name. He continued licking and fingering me throughout and it was causing mini ripples of the same effect to happen to me until I had to push him away. I was so sensitive down there and the slightest touches made me jerk up off the bed.

He kissed back up my body and a quick peck on my lips. "That was…wow."

He chuckled. "You are so sexy, Bella."

We kissed for a few moments and I could taste myself on him. It wasn't exactly gross, just kind of strange.

Jacob pulled away and looked at me. "Did you…did you mean what you said, ya know, earlier?" He blushed and hid his face in the crook of my neck.

"Yes, Jacob. Make love to me," I cupped his jaw and slowly kissed up the side. "I want you to be my first."

He shivered and I literally felt his member twitch against my stomach.

I flipped us over and kissed up and down his abs. He had an 8 pack. I was a lucky girl. I slowly slid his underwear down while he hissed. I was glad my face was far enough away because it almost slapped me a hello. It was so…big. It was a shade darker than the rest of his russet colored skin and the head almost looked purple it was so swollen. I lightly trailed my hand over the length of it and wrapped my fingers around. My fingers barely touched. He was huge. He had to be at least 8 inches long.

"Its so big," I breathed.

"Shit, Bella, shit," he pulled me up his body and kissed me. "I need to be in you…if that's ok, still." He whispered the last part a little sheepishly.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Ok, how do you, um want to do this?" He asked a bit awkwardly.

"Um, I guess with you on top?" It sounded like a question.

"OK," he rolled us till he was on top and things got even more awkward.

We were both virgins and didn't know what to do. I wondered how he knew how to make me orgasm. There was awkward hand placing's till I settled with my hands on his shoulders and he was on his forearms, on either side of my head.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hi," I murmured back, slightly amused.

I could feel him hard against my inner thigh and I knew this probably wasn't going to be a pleasurable experience for me. But this was really more about Jacob. I was pretty sure that my hymen had been broken long ago. What with my oaf like tendencies and use of tampons and all. I was pretty sure it happened in seventh grade to be exact.

I was hoping that part was already done at least, but I wasn't expecting another orgasm or anywhere close to one.

"Wait, Jacob, condom."

"Oh, shit, I don't think…I have one…" he looked so disappointed.

"I got it," I reached over to my nightstand and the movement made him bump against my clit and we both moaned.

I pulled one out and hoped it would fit.

"Why do you have that?"

"Renee," I mumbled trying not to think about that awkward conversation.

He rolled it on, I hope correctly, and grabbed his…dick (I don't know what he calls it) and lined it up with me. "Are you ready?" He asked.

I tried not to wince and nodded my head, squeezing my eyes shut.

He slightly pushed in and it didn't feel too bad. Just a little stretching. Then he pushed in the rest of the head. We still had about 6 more inches to go. It started to not feel so good.

I was biting my lip and I peeked one eye open to see Jacobs face. Completely concentrated, while the tendons in his neck and arms stood out and he was biting his bottom lip. I leaned forward, accidentally sliding the rest in while I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth. He groaned loudly while both our eyes shot wide open. His from pleasure, mine from pain. "Wait, hold still."

There was a lot of pressure and it kind of felt like a metal pole had just been rammed up me. It wasn't terrible though. I'd had worse.

I opened my eyes again, not realizing I'd shut them, to see Jacob almost shaking, he was trying so hard to hold still. It made my heart clench and I kissed his closed eyelids. He was beautiful. And mine.

"Ok, just go slowly," I whispered.

"Are you sure? I read…I read this makes it better," he whispered while rubbing his thumb against my clit. It was pleasure and pain mixed as he thrust slowly in and out. The pleasure was enough to sort of override the pain and at least feel good.

As his thrusts became a little but harder, so did his thumb. "Oh!" I gasped when his thrust felt good. "Right there," I moaned when he hit that pleasurable spot inside of me.

"Does it feel good?" He asked with a big smile while thrusting right against it.

"Yes, yes, YES!"

"Bella, I'm, I'm so close, baby," he whimpered.

"Just a little more, please, Jacob!" I could feel the coil tightening again in my stomach and I was very pleasantly surprised that I could even come again.

"Just a little more," I gritted out as he rubbed his thumb against me harder. "Harder, faster!" The heat was all consuming as I felt myself growing closer and closer to my orgasm. Jacobs jaw was clenched and his eyes were shut tight.

"Yes, Jacob, I'm coming," I felt it snap and I screamed out while I felt him stiffen inside me as his jerks became erratic and he was groaning out various curse words and my name. He slowly pumped as we both came down from our highs and there was panting and gasps.

He collapsed on top of me while holding his weight off me. I held his sweaty body to mine. After a few minutes he slowly pulled out and we both groaned. I whimpered at the loss, and feeling of emptiness but also at the big soreness. He got up to dispose of the condom and clean up, while I went to clean myself up. I started to pick up a shirt when Jacob protested and pulled me down on the bed with him. He tucked me against his warm body.

He slowly kissed up the side of my neck as we spooned. "Thank you," he whispered into my ear.

"Thank _you_," I whispered back. "It was truly amazing."

"What does this mean for us?" He asked shyly.

I intertwined our fingers and rested our hands against my stomach. "I want to be together."

He breathed a big sigh and kissed me long and hard, "Thank God," he said finally.

I giggled, realizing I was truly happy for the first time in a long time.

"Hey, Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you know…um, how to do, what you did earlier, like before we did it?" I asked blushing hard at what a dork I was.

"Do you want the truth?" He asked a moment later.

"No I want you to lie to me," I replied sarcastically.

I felt him laugh. "I've watched a lot of porn." I felt his cheeks heat up against my neck. I giggled at his embarrassment.

"Well, that explains it."

We lied down for a while, occasionally kissing and caressing each other.

"I love you, Bella," he breathed against my lips, "I know you probably aren't ready for that yet and I don't expect you to say it back, but I know I'm in love with you."

He was right. I wasn't ready to say it back, but I did love Jacob. Not just in a romantic way, but he was also my best friend.

"I'm definitely on that path. I love you as a friend of course, but I know it's more. One day soon, Jake."

"I've never been happier," He snuggled me back up against him.

"Me too," I said with a big, goofy smile.

…**..**

**Well, that's how New Moon should have gone, in my opinion, although I love Edward too. I was just in a glass case of emotion throughout that whole book, not knowing who to love or hate. **

**Anyway, I hope y'all liked it. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**xoxo**


End file.
